


Begging Pretty

by Bayyvon



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Teasing, Wax Play, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon





	Begging Pretty

The deep red silk threaded ropes are a stark contrast to Andy's porcelain colored wrists and ankles, and Ashley licks his lips. Andy strains to hear Ash moving around, but falls flat. He tenses suddenly, wondering briefly if Ashley had forgotten, and left him here. He'd done that once, the younger man recalls. He really hoped he hadn't, what with himself being blindfolded, bent over and tied to Ashley's office desk.

"....A-Ashes?" The Prophet pauses, hoping for an answer. "You..you still there?"

"I'm here." Ashley confirms, flicking Andy's Ed Hardy lighter. He watches the warm wax pooling in the centers of the six black and white tea light candles.

The dark haired man hears the familiar click of his favorite lighter, and he tenses. Wax play. But he'd heard the older man - /Oh./

Ashley plucked a cube from the glass next to Andy's thighs, placing it at the base of his sub's neck. He watched the blue eyed man twitch, listen to him huffing as he would try to adjust while the ice melted and made its way down his shoulders and back. He placed another in the small of his back, before hatching an idea. He moved the ice around Andy's ass, and Andy hissed.

"God damn."

Ash chuckled.

"Feels....good." Andy mews through clenched teeth.

Ashley grins, slipping the ice between the bound man's cheeks. He gasps, pushing back against the sensation, the heat quickly melting the ice, the cool water sliding pleasantly down the seam of his balls.

"Fuckin' hell, Ashley." The man groans, his head dropping onto the desk as he absently rolled his hips into the palm of Ashley's hand. He needs friction, something, anything. Before he explodes or some shit.

"Quiet." The older man brings a harsh hand down on the dark haired man's wet ass. "You want the gag, too?"

"No. No! Please." Andy begs, his fingers clenching in and out to regain some feeling.

"Then," Ashes pauses, pulling his hand away from Andy's ass to lean over him, pressing his denim clothed cock against that pretty ass. "Be quiet." He purrs, stressing the words, saying them one at a time.

"Nghhh." The younger man bites his lip to stifle the sound but the way Ash is teasing him with that- ohhhhkay hot wax. Mmph. Shut up, Andy, shut up!

Ashley watches the way the older man stiffens, and then relaxes, tries to bite back pleasant little noises and mews. The dark wax makes its way down The Deviant's boyfriend's thighs, and the curve of his ass, the pale skin colored with wax and blood rushing to its surface. Its pretty, and the Prophet loves it. He begins to roll into it, chewing harder at his lip.

"Tell me what you want." The brown eyed man picks up the stalk of bamboo that had been laying at his feet, testing the weight in his hands, and the feel against the back of his thighs idly as he waited for a response.

"You-" groan " -Fuck, Ashley, please." Andy swipes his tongue over his dry lips.

"Oh, shit!" Ashley drops the stalk, and runs a hand through coal black hair, grabbing a large ice cube from the glass. "Open."

"'M fine," The panting man protests.

"It's been an hour, Andy. Please just take it." Ashley lifts his boyfriend's blindfold, and he blinks as he adjusts to the light. He looks up at Ash through Kohl ringed eyes, and sighs at the pleading expression on his face, slacking his jaw and allowing Ash to tuck the ice into his cheek. "Thank you." The younger of the two tugs the blindfold back down, kissing the older with a fierceness. 

Andy whimpers when Ashes pulls away, and strokes his cheek with his thumb.

"Now," Ashley circles the long haired man, picking the bamboo back up. "Tell me what you want, babe."

"I want you, Ashes." Andy repeats around the ice.

"Want me to what?" The older man strikes his sub's thighs.

"Ohhh, shit." He pants heavily. "Please, Ash, please."

"Please what?" He strikes again, higher.

"Oh, please, babe. Please fuck me."

"That what you want?" The dom strikes Andy's ass again, causing him to yelp.

"God, yes." Andy leans into the strokes, putting his face into the crook of his elbow.

"I don't think you want it."

/thwack/

"I do, Ahh, god Ashley, please, I do."

/thwack/

"If you can make it through thirty-"

"Forty-five." Andy begs.

"Fine, forty-five." Ashes knew Andy loved to be spanked, so he figured it was best not to argue with him "If you stay completely silent through 45 strokes, I'll fuck you."

The younger man nods, his lower lip being worried by his teeth as he prepared himself. The first stroke makes him jump, and he stifles a squeak. After 44 more, Andy is struggling not to make noises, tears leaking down his cheeks, but it seems like every raw nerve ending in his reddened ass is wired straight to his cock. His blunt, black polish chipping nails are scraping across the desk surface, and the forty-fifth blow almost makes him cry out. It sends him forward, his leaking cock rubbing between his stomach and the desk, causing delicious friction.

"So good for me, And." Ash ghosts cautionary fingers along his boyfriend's ass.

"Ashes, god please, Ashes." And begs, leaning into the touches. "I need it."

"Do you?" He chuckles.

"Yes. Fuck, yes."

"You were so good for me. So good." Ashley praises, his hands parting Andy's cherry red ass.

"Nnhg," The Prophet hears the familiar sound of the Deviant preparing himself. He jumps at the coolness of the lube against his entrance. The younger croons back against his Dom's teasing digits, the ropes rubbing his wrists raw where he tugs against them, trying to get closer and failing.

"Patience." Ashes chides softly.

"Fuck patience!" Andy growls, opening his mouth to say something else, but Ashley loops his tie around the other mans neck, and tugging. Not tight enough to completely cut off his breathing, but enough that it slowed it down a great deal. Andy whimpers. He really.....really needs to get off. And Ashley is /not/ helping.

"Calm down. Or you won't get a cock in your ass, and I'll leave you there and let CC untie you in the morning."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Andy mutters.

"What was that?" Ashley grins, knowing Andy will try and test his boundaries.

"Don't let Cee do it. He doesn't do it like you do."

"Because he's more worried about getting the blood flow back to your ankles than watching you squirm." Ash chuckles, his fingers circling Andy's hole.

"Mmph. Ash. Please, god dammit." Andy shifts back again.

"Well,....Since you begged so pretty for me..." He sinks in two digits and the Prophet hisses.

Ash works him open slowly, much to Andy's disappointment. He knows Ash needs it as much as he does, so why doesn't he-

"Ah, fuck, Ashley!" Andy's sweat laced forehead hits the desk with a thunk as the Deviant finally -fucking finally!- inches his cock into him.

"God, so tight for me, babe." Ashley presses kisses over his boyfriend's shoulders, his chest touching Andy's sweat beaded back as he laces a hand in that black mass of untamed hair, tugging harshly.

"Ahh." Is all Andy can manage as his dom slowly moves his hips, reaching between them to massage Andy's prostate. "Ahhhh."

Ashes wonders briefly how he lasted so long, but that thought is lost as he watches And quickly turning into a puddle of goo under his fingers. "Like that?" He bites down on the junction between neck and collar and draws a gutteral moan from the younger man. 

"Y-yeaah." Andy nods, his teeth beginning to draw blood from his lower lip. "Nnnhgh."

The Deviant raises from Andy's back, and stops rubbing at Andy's prostate -which he protests with a grunt-, to grab the tie, tightening it ever so slightly, making Andy's already black world fuzzy at the edges. He quickens his pace, not wanting to cause Andy to become unconscious as he'd done on accident one time.

Andy let's out a cry, his cock being rubbed against furiously with every jerk of Ashley's hips. Ashley brings a hand down on Andy's ass, and just like that, he's so far gone he can't comprehend much else. Ash's hips stutter a bit, before he comes with a sharp cry, his fingers tightening in Andy's hair.

"So fucking good for me, babe. So good. Didn't even have to touch your cock, huh?" Ash pants as he becomes a boneless heap above Andy. "Good for you?"

Andy sets his cheek down on a cool part of the desk. "Painfully so."

Ashley chuckles. They're quiet, content even. He likes this. The after. Its all clingy Andy and naked limbs. Ash grunts as he pulls out, releasing Andy from his ropes. Andy groans. "Don't wanna move."

"Too bad." Ash hauls Andy onto the bed, grinning when Andy curls around him.


End file.
